Talk:The Secret Plant Society Wiki
Revealing Names Occasionally a hybrid has a name which gives a signfiicant and obvious clue to its hybridisation. The Lucky Sunflower is one example, but with its distinctive shape and only three Clovers to pick from, it doesn't give away anything people couldn't work out in 10 seconds. I've just hybridised a new Jade x Lily plant whose name tells you which of the 13 Lilies it is bred from. I'm unkeen to put it up, as even having its name in the lists will spoil its discovery. One option is to have a dummy page called 'Lily Jade', which redirects to the real plant page, and the dummy page/name is the one shown on the genus and category pages. Or we could have the plant page, image, etc with the dummy name, and a note indicating its real name. Or publish and be damned. Opinions? Thx Mary Lennox 21:42, February 9, 2011 (UTC) :It's a complicated situation, I think most plants really only reveal completely when you see the image, but yes names might be way revealing sometimes, if we decided to use generic names there will be some adjustments to the template to allow a different link on the genus page not exactly the name, and then I think we should use redirects from the dummy page and use the real name on the plant page and categorize it on a Hidden/Spoil category and the dummy on the genus category. But I have another question, if we do it with this plant should we do it with the other hybrids? or keep them as they are now? Henriquegr 19:28, February 10, 2011 (UTC) :OK, I've had a go at implementing what you suggest. No template change needed, and the categories seems to be OK. If I've misinterpreted, please feel free to change. I think that this name is much more of a giveaway than most names, so am happy to keep this approach as the exception. But if others disagree, that's fine too. One problem with my redirect image approach is that when you hover over the image on the genus page or progress lists, the real plant name shows in the status bar. Perhaps uploading a copy of the image is better than a redirect. Thoughts/tweaks? Mary Lennox 01:39, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Hungry's Mastery Rewards Being a wiki n00b, I still can't get to grips with editing a page, so to avoid stuffing up the pages I will use this space to update some mastery rewards. Hungrymum 22:49, March 19, 2011 (UTC) ;New Rewards * ;Updated Rewards : When someone updates the appropriate plant page, they'll move them to here... Mary L. * Green Spiral Begonia 1x 12hr fertilizer; 1x 24hr golden pot; 2x red flagstone. * Spiral Scarletfire Begonia - 1x 24hr fertilizer; 1x 24hr golden pot; 2x grass filled flagstones. * Specimen Fire Poppy - 2x 3hr fertilizer; 1x 24hr Golden Pot; 2x Red Flagstones. * Scarletfire Begonia - 1x 6hr fertilizer 1x 24hr Golden Pot. * Specimen Moondance Poppy - 2x 3hr fertilizer; 1x 24hr Golden Pot; 1x Glass Gazing Ball. * Whoops-a-Daisy - 1x 24hr Fertilizer * Plush - 1x 24hr fertilizer * Specimen African Daisy - 2 x 3hr fertilier; 24hr golden pot. * Common Venus Flytrap - 1x 24hr fertilizer; 18hr golden pot.